


Gran's Grand White Day

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, M/M, White Day, awkward teenagers, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: Gran is sweet on Quatre, and what better day to express it than White Day? Probably Valentine's.





	Gran's Grand White Day

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Gran and Quatre are both trans, peace.

It was supposed to be a normal day. Maybe she'd get some chocolates, but mostly? She'd just hang out eating them with everyone else. No waking up extra early, no facing Katalina's cooking. Just another day.

“Djeeta! Djeeta, wake up!” She didn't know what time it was, only that it was too goddamn early.

“No.” But Gran wouldn't stop shaking her shoulder, prompting her to peek out of the covers to glare at him. “What do you want?”

“How do I preheat the oven?” He was making puppy eyes. They had never worked on her.

“Take a wild fucking guess, Gran.”

“Djeeta!” He looked so betrayed, so hurt. Honestly, Gran should have been an actor.

“Go ask Katalina.” She frowned, and knew immediately she should have just kept her mouth shut, because Gran pulled off her covers, leaving her to freeze in the early fall morning chill. Night chill? It sure didn't look like the sun had risen.

“I need to do something good, I can't ask Katalina.” Gran forcibly pulled Djeeta up, who acted as a potato sack of dead weight.

“Let me go back to bed, you bastard!” She whined, being dragged across the cold floor towards the door.

“I  _ need _ your help!” Gran was grunting as he carried his twin.

“What, you want to make White Day chocolates, now?” Finally, Djeeta stood up, bleary eyed and in pink pyjamas, ready to strangle her dear brother. Brother who was blushing, redder and redder by the second. “Oh. Oh my. You do!”

Gran scratched the back of his neck in a nervous tick as Djeeta cackled, eyes shining with mischief. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her outside and to the kitchen, her witch cackles no doubt waking up half of the crew. When the kitchen's door was safely closed behind them, and Gran didn't feel like steam was coming out of his ears, he leaned in close to her.

“Maybe so, you walnut.” He hissed, and Djeeta cackled some more before taking deep drags of air.

“Okay, okay. I'll help you, then.  _ But _ …” She continued before Gran could celebrate. “You have to tell me who they're for.”

“No.”

“Fine, then.” Djeeta shrugged as she turned around to open the door. “Have fun asking Katalina to teach you to bake.”

“I'll teach you how to sew!” Gran cast one last desperate plea as his sister was about to turn the knob on the door.

Looking over her shoulder with an evil smile to rival Cagliostro’s, Djeeta hissed: “Too little, too late.”

As the door opened and Djeeta took a step outside, Gran caved. “Okay. I'll tell you.”

Turning around and entering the kitchen again, Djeeta closed the door behind her, smile a fixture on her face. “Now we're talking.” She walked up to an empty table, jumping up to sit on it. “So? Who is it?”

“He's…” Gran blushed as he tried to nonchalantly roll his eyes under his twin's scrutiny. “He's an Eternal.”

A look of horror dawned on the blonde's face as she thought about what he said. “It's not Siete, right? Don't tell me you're in love with a twenty seven year human version of a rat with bad hair.”

“Eugh! Djeeta! Come on!” His own face mirrored the disgust on hers. “No! Have some faith in me! He's our age!”

“No!” The grin slowly grew back on her lips. That could only mean one thing. “Quatre? For real?”

“Shh!” His eyes grew wide as he looked around the empty kitchen, sky still dark outside. His hands covered Djeeta's mouth as her cackling grew in volume. Disgusted, he pulled it back as he felt her lick his palm. “What are you, twelve? So what, I like someone!”

“Ough, yes, that would be no big deal, were you not my brother.” Her eyes grew even more mischievous somehow, and Gran felt the chill of fear creep down his spine. “Alas, you are.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, he blushed a little.

“But onwards to our chocolates!” Djeeta clapped, jumping off the table and moving into action by grabbing two aprons and half a dozen of utensils. “What kind of chocolate are we making?”

“Semisweet with white chocolate frosting.” Gran handed her the recipe he was reading before waking her up. He was nothing if not a dedicated man, and Esser was a good source of info.

“That makes it easier.” Djeeta's eyebrows rose in surprise at how specific the answer was.

Gran tied the apron around his waist as he watched Djeeta pull out the ingredients from cupboards and from under the tables. When it was all assembled, she set to carefully explaining how to go about the recipe. Gran listened to her with utmost attention, doing everything she asked him to; including melting chocolate, something which he failed at first, managing to burn it before Djeeta desperately pulled the pan off from over the stove.

When they finally put the chocolates in the - preheated - oven to bake, the sun was up and the early risers were starting to trickle into the kitchen. While respectfully greeting the twins with “Captains!”, their curiosity grew, until someone asked if they were baking chocolates for White Day. Gran immediately blushed, looking at Djeeta with wide eyes as she smiled at everyone and said:

“Oh, I am! I'm thinking of giving them to Clarisse. Do you think she'll like it?” Between the chorus of approvals and cooing, Gran silently thanked his sister for being more loyal than she let on.

Once the chocolates were out of the oven and packed into a neat little bag stamped with little hearts, the twins headed out with plenty of “Good luck!”s trailing after them. Gran took them in earnest; he'd need it. They headed back to their quarters with quick steps, the boy fidgeting with his hands as his sister carried the precious package. Once there, Djeeta immediately went back to bed, giving her identical twin a half-hearted thumbs up as he changed from pyjamas into casual clothes.

 

It was later in the morning when Gran mustered up the courage to take the package to his Eternal would-be sweetheart. Quatre had quarters in the Grandcypher, separated from his twin, but not too far from her either. When Gran knocked on his door, the erune opened it with his hair down and still wearing pyjamas. Gran suddenly felt the nervousness pick up as he realized he probably woke up the other boy. Smiling awkwardly, he made to leave with an apology, but Quatre held his arm.

“What did you want?” The Eternal seemed less annoyed and more curious, soft and sleepy. Gran felt like screaming.

“I… uh…” The Captain cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and blushed as red as he could possibly get as he offered the chocolates to Quatre. “I wanted to give you these.”

Quatre, on his turn, looked between the package and Gran's face, squinting in something that was either suspicion or confusion, maybe both. He reached out to take the present, looking inside before turning to Gran again.

“Thank you.” He said, apparently unimpressed, stepping back into the room and closing the door again. Gran stood there like a statue until he processed what had happened, and felt his eyes sting as he marched back to his bedroom.

Djeeta showed up a little while later, around noon, asking him what Quatre had said. Depressed from the perceived rejection, Gran simply gesticulated from his position face down on his bed. Djeeta rolled her eyes, pushing him into turning over before laying beside him in the narrow space of the single bed.

“So, what  _ did _ he say?” She asked, looking at the ceiling along with her twin.

“‘Thank you’. And then he closed the door on my face.”

“Oh. Rude.” Djeeta remarked, awkwardly patting Gran's head.

They stayed like that in bed, in the relative darkness of the room, until they heard a knock on the door. Djeeta crawled out of the bed to open it, just to find a very specific erune waiting outside.

“I came here to talk to your brother.” He still seemed unimpressed, but there was something of nervousness in the way he moved. Shrugging, Djeeta gestured over her shoulder to her twin’s bed before stepping out, intent on giving the two some privacy.

Inside, Gran didn't even look at the door, tuning out the voice of whoever was the visitor. He heard the door close and was ready to ask Djeeta who was it when he turned his head to see Quatre, hair done and in dark clothing, standing near the entrance of the room, looking to the side and fidgeting with his hands. Immediately, Gran sat up, patting down his hair.

“I… wanted to apologize.” The erune's ears twitched as he looked Gran in the eye. “I realize it might have seemed as if I… rejected the present. And you.”

Gran's heart beat a thousand times per second, or so it seemed as Quatre finished what he had to say. “What do you mean?”

The Eternal stepped closer to the bed, and Gran jumped up in sheer anxiety as they were barely a meter and a half apart. Quatre looked down, one ear twitching, as he grimaced.

“I  _ am _ interested.”

Gran couldn't help the grin spreading on his face as the erune shuffled his feet before looking up, face still contorted in a grimace, as if he had tasted something truly horrible. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Gran took a step forward grabbing Quatre's hands in his. The erune sighed, inverting the grip so he was holding Gran's before leaning forward and kissing the Captain's cheek.

“I'll see you later.”

And that was that, Quatre stepped back and walked out of the room, leaving a positively beaming, red faced Gran behind. When Djeeta returned to the room minutes later, she didn't have time to ask what had happened before her twin screeched.

“HE LIKES ME BACK!”


End file.
